The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing auditory stimulation to a fetus in utero. A significant increase in the understanding of brain development of the fetus in utero has occurred in the last ten years. In contrast to past beliefs, children are no longer considered to be born with blank, undeveloped minds. In fact, some research indicates that children begin to learn from a very early stage in life, perhaps as early as the first few months after conception.
Accordingly, a few devices for providing stimulation to the fetal mind during gestation have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,756, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Delivering Sound to and Monitoring Effects on a Fetusxe2x80x9d discloses a belt enclosed device containing speakers for imparting sound to a fetus and a detachable sound generating device. This invention is described as an improvement over the prior art based in part on its use of a belt suspending attachment which served to redistribute the weight of the device. This patent also does describes a method of monitoring the aftereffects of sound stimulation on a fetal child upon which the device was used. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,998, issued Jun. 19, 1996 entitled xe2x80x9cPrenatal Audio Apparatus,xe2x80x9d a method is described wherein a mother uses the device to listen to the material being played to the fetus using a pair of head phones which are attached to the audio source on the belt.
The fetal stimulation devices which have been previously known have included several disadvantages. Excess weight and bulkiness has been a common problem. Using the devices of the prior art alternatively for music or other pre-recorded material as well as a parent or other caregiver""s voice has been less than convenient. Furthermore, control over the volume and duration of fetal stimulus has been insufficient. Thus, there remains a need for a system for providing fetal auditory stimulation which can be used comfortably and safely.
The invention includes methods and apparatus for exposing an unborn child to audio stimulation. In one embodiment the apparatus comprises a housing, a wireless microphone external to the housing; and a wireless receiver mounted in the housing and configured to receive signals from said wireless microphone. To stimulate the fetus, the apparatus further comprises at least one speaker coupled to the wireless receiver and mounted to the housing, wherein the housing is adapted for contact with an abdomen wall of a pregnant female.
The present invention also includes methods and apparatus for limiting fetal stimulation to desired time intervals and sound levels. Thus, the invention includes an apparatus for imparting auditory stimulation to a fetus comprising at least one speaker and a timer adapted to monitor time of operation of the speaker, so as to attenuate sound transmission by the speaker after a predetermined period of operation. Additionally, the invention comprises an apparatus for imparting auditory stimulation to a fetus comprising at least one speaker and a sound level monitor adapted to monitor sound levels emitted by the speaker. The timer and sound level monitor may be connected to disable circuitry to attenuate the audio output when the device has been in operation for an preselected time period, or when a undesired volume is output from the speaker.